A Different Encounter
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: This is a different take on how Letty, Mia, Dom and everyone met. Based on real life when I met my friend, I just made it F&F friendly! Please enjoy and leave a review.


**So, I have decided that I wanted to make a story based on Mia and Letty meeting…but the storyline for F&F confuses me to no end. In the first movie Mia said they grew up together, but in 7 Dom said that he showed off to her when he first met her while as a teenager and that was how she got one her scars! **

**That is why I have created this story based on real life events. This is a story about me introducing myself to one of my closest friends. This is not our exact meeting, but it's basically the same….just changed to fit the F&F lifestyle!**

**A Different Encounter**

Mia looked up from her book when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Standing before her was a young woman with long dark hair, a black tank top and camouflage baggy pants. The girl looked about the same age as her and was smirking at her.

Pulling out her headphone Mia said, "Um, hello?"

"What are you reading?" The girl asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Glancing down at the book, Mia blushed slightly. "I'm reading Fifty Shades of Grey."

The girl smiled at her and Mia was taken aback at how beautiful she was, "I knew it. I'm reading the series too!"

Mia didn't know what to think about this girl; she was pretty sure that she had never had someone approach her and want to know what book she was reading at the time. "That's funny," Mia said breezily.

"Yeah…hold on a second while I go and get my stuff."

Confused, Mia watched as the girl went to a different table and picked up her keys, a jacket, and tray with a napkin and a pop on it. She watched as the Latina turned and made her way back to her table and then plopped down in the seat across from her like this was an everyday occurrence for her. And for all Mia knew, this could be.

"So, where are you in the book," She nodded at the still open book in Mia's hands.

"I've actually finished the series already." Mia admitted sheepishly.

The Latina smirked at her, "Yeah, I like to reread books too. I take it the series gets better huh?" Mia laughed as the girl across from her wiggled her eyebrow in a fake provocative way.

"Yeah, it does."

"Good," The girl said as the cashier called out a number. Mia watched at the girl got up and grabbed her food without a thank you to the person behind the counter. The guy smirked at the Latina and pretended to pull the food away from her before she could catch it. Mia chuckled as she her head the girl curse at the guy on the other side of the counter.

Being Dom's little sister, she knew most of the racers and she had seen the guy behind the counter many times before…she was pretty sure that his name was Leon.

"So, I just finished the first book and I am pissed. They went through all of that and broke up in the end?" She rolled her eyes. "Tell me, do they get back together in the next book or do I have to find a new series?"

"I don't want to spoil it for you," Mia said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean, I am asking you to spoil it for me. It's the least you could for making move all of my stuff over here and have a conversation with you."

Mia laughed, "I didn't make you. You told me to hold on and then moved your stuff over here all by yourself."

The girl smirked at her, "Prove it."

Shaking her head, Mia thought it would be best to just tell the girl if they get back together or not. "They do get back together," Seeing the girl across from her grin in satisfaction, Mia really couldn't help herself as she continued. "And then something bad happens." The frown on the other girls face was too funny for Mia not to laugh at.

"How could you? That was such a low blow." The girl mock glared at her.

Mia continued to chuckle. Yes, she knew that this was weird…but a part of her felt like her and this Latina sitting across from her have been friends for a long time now. The conversation between them flowed freely after that when they moved from book series to book series.

The food long gone and Mia's book pushed aside, book girls were laughing and having fun when the Latina was approached by the guy behind the counter.

"Girl, ain't you racing tonight?"

The Latina looked down at her phone and saw what time it was and swore, "I have to go." Mia watched as she stood and shoved her dirty, empty food tray at the guy and he rolled his eyes and turned to throw it away. "It was nice talking to you…"

Mia listened to the girl trail off and then realized that they had not exchanged their names. "Mia."

The girl grinned, "Letty." She stuck out her hand and laughing, Mia took her hand and shook it.

"Now, I have to go and beat this ass-hat in a race. I'll see you around."

"Wait, you're racing?" Mia asked curiously.

Raising her eyebrows, Letty folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I am."

Mia held up her hand in surrender. "My brother and boyfriend race too. I was just wondering who you were up against."

The girl instantly deflated in front of her. Wow, Mia thought to her, she must have a short fuse if she got so worked up over thinking I was going to say something negative about her racing.

"So guy…Brandon, Brad….something like that. He's a pretty boy; blonde hair, blue eyes." Letty rolled her eyes and Mia hid her smile. She didn't need to tell Letty that she was about to race against her boyfriend, did she?

Picking up her purse and shoving her book and phone into it, Mia stood up and pushed her chair in. "You know, I think I will come and watch."

Letty smirked at her, "Leon! Let's go, I don't have all day."

The cashier came back over to the two girls and rolled his eyes in a way that made Mia laugh, "I'm the one who had to throw out your trash."

Letty turned from him and began walking, "Yeah, and it took you like five minutes just to throw some trash away and put a tray on top of a garbage can."

Leon groaned and looked at Mia with a 'Help me' look on his face. Mia held up her hands and shook her head. She might have only met Letty and hour ago, but just from their debates on books, she already knew she didn't want to go up against her.

The two continued to bicker back and forth while they passed cars, girls scantily clad, guys who were drinking, and even her brother and his friends.

Mia tried not to catch his attention. It wasn't that she didn't love her brother, she really did. But here at the races, she tried to get out from Dom's shadow as much as she could and that meant having space from each other.

No such luck. "Mia?"

All three of them stopped and Letty turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, could you guys give me a minute?"

Immediately, Leon looked at his watch and Letty elbowed him in this ribs. "Sure."

Turning, Mia walked over to her brother and his best friend Vince. "Who are they?" He asked with his arms crossed.

Mia rolled her eyes. "My friends."

Dom continued to look at them. Leon turned around so he didn't have to look at Dom staring at him. Looking at Letty, she wasn't really shocked see her looking back at Dom with the same calculating gaze; she was sizing him up just like he was sizing her up.

"I've never seen them before," He growled at her, still staring at Letty.

Mia didn't know what to say so she just shrugged. "Look, Dom, if you want me to introduce you, just tell me."

Instead, all her brother did was nod at her. Rolling her eyes she turned and waved over Letty who began walking over, dragging poor Leon along the way.

"Dom," Mia began, "This is my friend Letty and her…friend Leon." Mia paused in the middle of her sentence because she didn't know if they were dating or not. "And this is my brother Dom and his friend Vince."

Vince glared at them and Dom continued to stare at Letty.

She didn't wither under his gaze or bat her eyelashes flirtatiously. Letty just continued to look back her brother. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have money to take from so poor unsuspecting soul, so if we could hurry this up, that would be great." Letty said and turned to walk away.

Both Dom and Vince's mouths fell open at her words but Mia and Leon were already smirking and following her. "Letty is going to go race." When she had both boys attention, she continued. "Against Brian."

"No shit?" Vince asked in amusement.

Mia nodded, "And they don't know it yet."

"This I have to see," Vince declared and walked towards the parked cars.

Dom smirked at her. "Who's your money on?"

Mia shrugged, "I could never bet against my boyfriend…but I think I'm gonna stay out of the betting pool this time." They both started to walk after the guys and Letty and watched as she approached the car that was beside Brian's. Some guy, a tall, lanky guy with painted nails got out of her car and handed her the keys.

Letty got in the car and pulled up to the starting point. Brian smirked at the Latina and looked over at Dom in a 'can you get a load of this' like manner.

Brian got in the car and pulled up beside Letty. Mia and Dom joined the guys on the sidelines and they were introduced to Jesse. He was fidgety and talked mostly about cars.

Before any of them knew it, the race was on and she watched as Brian and Letty struggled for the lead. Then Brian pressed the booster and took off around the turn going superfast. Then Letty pressed her and just as Brian was about to pass the finish line, Letty snuck up and passed him, the flag swinging, declaring her a winner.

"Damn," Vince said from beside Dom. She could see her brother nod his head in agreement. Leon and Jesse met Letty as she got out of the car and they gave her a hug and high fives.

"Dude, I had you," Brian said as he got out of the car.

Mia walked over to the cars and watched as Letty raised her brow in amusement.

"Don't you know, it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning's winning." Letty replied to him.

Looking over at her brother, Mia could see it now. The attraction that had been simmering between them since they had first met. Dom liked Letty and after that little speech, Dom was practically in love with her.

Mia wanted to laugh, but she had to go and soothe her boyfriend's bruised ego. "You did good, babe." She said as she gave him a hug.

He smirked down at her and leaned and kissed her.

"Oh man, please tell me I didn't just beat your boyfriend." Letty said from next to them.

Mia laughed and Brian pulled her closer. "You sure did."

Letty winced, "Sorry. But, you took it like a man, I'll give you that." Letty reached out her hand and Brian immediately took it and shook it firmly.

"Thanks?" Brian looked at her and she just shook her head. Mia didn't even know the girl more than two hours and she had her boyfriends, friends, and brothers' respect.

"I'm hungry," Leon announced to all of them.

Letty rolled her eyes, "You should have eaten before."

"You took my lunch, girl."

Letty smirked, "Oh, right. It was very good."

Jesse rolled his eyes with Leon as everyone else laughed. "You know, I could eat." Vince stated.

Mia and Brian shrugged, "Why not go together." Dom said finally.

Everyone looked between themselves and started to not and shrug. "I could always go for desert." Letty said walking to her can with Jesse.

"You can always go for desert." He grumbled after her.

Mia shook her head and got in the car with Brian following Leon and Letty as they both drove away first.

"You see the way Dom was looking at Letty?" Brian asked once they turned the corner and into traffic.

Mia laughed, "So I wasn't the only one that saw it then."

Brian smirked, "Oh no, there is something there."

**So, this is my little take of how they met in the first movie and I kind of like the outcome! **

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
